Please Forgive Me
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: On the night of the lockdown at the hospital, Cameron and Chase part ways feeling saddened by the end of their marriage, now that they finally made the effort to talk through their emotions and told the truth about why they couldn't be together any longer. However, tragedy strikes immediately after that will change their lives forever. Title is inspired by a song by Bryan Adams.
1. Chapter 1

Please Forgive Me

Chapter One

After the lockdown was over and the patients, visitors, and staff were finally free to leave the hospital, Dr. Chase stood on the balcony overlooking the lobby and watched his ex-wife leave the hospital for the last time, heartbroken upon realizing that this was most likely the last time he'd ever see or hear from her again. They may have parted on good terms, which is good compared to how they left things the last time they parted, but that fact didn't make this parting any easier for either of them.

Once Cameron was gone, Chase turned and walked back through the corridors and found Foreman, Taub, and Thirteen inside House's office as they were getting ready to leave for the night. House walked in a few minutes later and simply walked past his team without muttering a word. It was obvious that he was upset about something.

"All right, I'm almost afraid to ask, but what's wrong?" Taub asked as most of them, with the exception of Chase, walked over to stand in front of their boss and stared at him with contempt. "You look like you've just been given the worst news in the world, or on second thought, you look like what every other person would after being given the worst news in the world."

"And both you and Foreman are acting as though you're stoned," the genius doctor replied in his usual manner as he looked up at them. "Or at the very least, coming down from being stoned. It's good to know exactly how you spend your downtime."

Forman rolled his eyes in frustration, realizing how stupid he was for thinking that they'd be able to get away with hiding their getting high from the man who always seemed to know everything, as he stated, "Taub and I were stuck down in the records room after we both went down there to search for our patient's latest file and we happened to find an old stash of your vicodin. There was time to kill and nothing to kill it with. So we tried to put ourselves in your shoes. It may have been stupid, but now we know not to ever do it again. And we certainly don't envy you."

House looked at them in confusion as he asked mockingly, "And it really took two of you to search for the patient's records?"

"That's really what you took away from all that?" Remy stated.

"Yes," he answered quickly. "I don't care about the rest of it. Most of the words that come out of your mouth sound more like the invisible adults from all of those Peanuts movies they run on TV every year during the holidays."

Foreman grumbled, "Yeah, we figured as much."

House stood up stiffly, using his cane to lean on for help, then walked over to the table where Chase was finishing packing his bag and sensing his depressed mood he asked, "So, what exactly is wrong with you tonight? Did you get stuck watching a boring old man spill his sob story before killing over too, or did you take some sort of anti, anti-depression drugs instead of some of my old vicodin pills?"

"It's nothing," the Australian responded coldly. "I'm tired. It's been a long night and I just want to go home to shower and crawl into bed."

"Do I look stupid to you?" House asked sarcastically. "Gee, I must have been born yesterday. Please, you might be tired, but there's something else, isn't there?"

The younger doctor glared at his boss as he replied, "I believe Taub asked you about what the hell was bugging you first. Answer him first and then I just might consider answering you."

The narcissist looked between the others as he spoke up saying, "That's funny, I thought I already did. I said an old geezer died tonight after boring himself to death. I thought I made myself pretty clear."

"I've got to admit, he kind of did," Thirteen answered in agreement. "I suggest you just talk, otherwise House will keep right on hassling you. Wilson and I played truth or dare tonight. I got him to steal a dollar from the cafeteria's cash register, which he put back immediately out of guilt and he dared me to show Taub my boobs, which I did."

"Which you did on your way out the door, so what are you doing back here?" Taub asked curiously.

She smiled and responded, "I enjoyed showing you my boobs so much, I thought I'd come back to show Chase and House too, seeing as Foreman's already seen them. No, actually I just left my cell phone here. It's as Chase said, it's been a long day."

Foreman chuckled and then looked over at Chase as he said again, "Come on, it's your turn. We've all shared what we did tonight. What'd you do? Spill it."

"Fine, Cameron stopped by and when we got trapped in here during the lockdown, we talked, I finally signed the divorce papers, and then we had sex one last time," Chase replied in frustration.

"You had sex with your ex-wife just after signing divorce papers?" House asked with surprise. "Wow, that must have been some talk. Either that, or she was wearing really tight pants and an incredibly revealing shirt. As for why she would agree to have sex with you, maybe it's the new haircut. Perhaps if you cut it like this before, she might have stayed with you."

The Australian glared at the man tiredly, then walked to the door with his pack over his shoulder while he answered, "I'm leaving. See you guys tomorrow."

As Chase was leaving, House called out, "Enjoying another round of sex with that succubus you supposedly call your ex!"

Meanwhile…

Cameron walked slowly to her car while she jingled her keys in her hand subconsciously, as her mind was on the tough and yet beautiful night she had just spent with the man she still loved despite her own personal issues that she knew she couldn't force upon him. She knew how much she was hurting him, because she felt the same pain he was undoubtedly feeling too.

Her mind was so lost inside of her thoughts that she didn't sense someone was watching her from a short distance, nor did she sense she was in any danger until a man came up behind her and suddenly wrapped his arm around to the front of her face, pinning her body tightly between his own and the body of her car, as he held a cloth drenched in chloroform over her nose and mouth. She struggled against him as she tried to scream, but he held his grasp firm while he tried to calm her by shushing quietly into her ear until she finally lost consciousness after two minutes of trying to hold her breath to avoid breathing the pungent liquid in.

As she started to collapse against him, the abductor pulled her into his arms and cradled her against him as he carried her over to his own car, then laid her gently inside its trunk, but before he closed the hatch, he tenderly stroked the side of her face, having become infatuated by the doctor's beauty, the same way he had felt during the three nights he remained in the hospital while she treated and cared for him months ago.

After he finally stood up straight and closed the trunk, the man drove away from the hospital taking Dr. Allison Cameron with him. Thirty-five minutes later, Chase walked outside and headed into the parking lot toward his car while he pulled out his cell phone and called Cameron nervously, wanting to tell her something he had forgotten to tell her earlier. However, as he waited for her to pick up on the other end of the line, the ringing grew louder the closer to his car he became. That was when he stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Cameron's car still parked not too far away from where his own was parked.

As he nervously walked toward her car, her phone went to voicemail and Chase immediately redialed her number, which was when he heard the ringtone she used loud and clear, indicating that her phone was close by. He looked into the vehicle through the closed windows, then swiftly came around the car and that was when he found her phone, along with her purse and keys strewn out across the ground near the driver's side.

"Allison?" the Australian cried out in fear as he looked all around him for any sign of her, then ran his hand through his hair. "Allison!"

"Dr. Chase?" one of the nurses asked worryingly as she walked toward him upon leaving the hospital herself and saw the panic on the man's face while he called out for his wife. "Dr. Chase, is everything alright? What's wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

Please Forgive Me

Chapter Two

As the nurse appeared and asked if he was okay, Chase just turned his head and stared at her blankly for several seconds until he suddenly snapped out of his shock, bent down to pick up Cameron's things from off the ground, and swiftly took off running back into the hospital. As soon as he entered the lobby again, he paused to look around the large room while everyone inside turned their heads to stare at him quizzically. He simply ignored them as he burst into Cuddy's office and found that the Dean of Medicine was speaking with Wilson and Nurse Smits while she was finishing packing up her things before going home for the night herself.

Upon seeing his distress, Cuddy walked around from behind her desk as she stepped toward the younger doctor and asked, "Chase, are you alright?"

He ignored the question as he asked in return, "Did either of you see Allison shortly after the lockdown ended?"

"Allison?" Wilson stated in confusion. "You mean Cameron? She was here tonight?"

"Did you see her?" Chase asked again curtly.

Lisa shook her head as she answered, "No, we never knew she was here in town. What's going on, Chase? What's wrong? Are those her things you're holding?"

The Australian set the things on Cuddy's desk and sank down onto the couch beside Wilson as he hung his head and covered it with his arms in frustration, then he finally muttered, "She's gone. Somebody's taken her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… talk to us," Cuddy immediately responded as she knelt down in front of her employee and placed her hands gently on his knees out of concern. "What do you mean, somebody's taken her?"

"I watched her leave the hospital a half hour ago," he replied somberly as he looked up again and into the woman's eyes, then looked between Wilson and the nurse. "But when I finally left myself a few minutes ago, I found her car still here in the parking lot. And when I called her, I heard her cell phone nearby. Her phone, her purse, and her keys were on the ground on the driver's side. I need you pull up the surveillance footage of the parking lot to find out what happened to her, please."

House walked in just then as he asked callously, "To find out what happened to who? Was Marilyn Monroe abducted by aliens? And by Marilyn Monroe, I mean Dr. Cameron. Marilyn Monroe is who I always saw before me when she was here."

Cuddy walked back around her desk again and began to do as Chase requested, while Wilson stood up from the couch as he stared at his friend coldly, then he answered, "This is no joke, House. Cameron was kidnapped about thirty minutes ago."

"Why the hell would you think that?" the genius doctor asked, now with what seemed like genuine concern, at least with the most concern the man was capable of showing for those he cared about, upon seeing the seriousness on their faces. "Were you on the phone with her when it happened?"

"I found her things lying on the ground on the driver's side of her car," Chase responded as he leaned back while Nurse Smits motioned to his wife's purse on the desk. "She was taken, I know it."

Cuddy kept working on her computer and then finally spoke up again saying, "The footage is up. I'm almost to the time she would have left the hospital. Janice, could you please go and make a call to the police? Tell them to get here straight away."

As Smits walked out, Chase immediately stood up and ran around the desk, while House and Wilson rushed over as well, and when they all stared at the screen, they watched helplessly as a man dressed in a leather jacket, gloves, boots, and a black knit cap wrapped his arm around Cameron and held her in place while he knocked her unconscious with a cloth they knew was covered with chloroform, then picked her up and carried her off out of view of the cameras. The man did a good job at keeping his face hidden even though he didn't bother to wear a mask.

As the footage ended, Chase quickly grabbed the mouse away from the Dean and zoomed in as far as he could on his wife's face, seeing the fear on her face and the fight within her fade as she lost consciousness. That was all he could take as Chase stood straight and stormed from the room, though not before punching a hole through the office wall on his way out. Cuddy lowered her head sadly and put her head in her hands, while House simply stared at the Australian as he left. Wilson looked between his friends, then followed after the younger man so that he wouldn't be alone, or try to do something stupid so long as he was this angry.

Foreman, Taub, and Thirteen walked inside the office a few minutes later as their team leader said, "We just saw Wilson out in the lobby trying to console Chase. What happened? Is he okay?"

"No, he's not," House replied sternly as she looked over at his diagnostic team. "Cameron's been abducted. And I don't mean by aliens."

"You can't be serious?" Taub stated with surprise.

Remy looked out at their distraught friend through the glass windows and noticed the hole in the wall, then asked she nervously, "Why would anyone want to kidnap Cameron? She may be a real hardass when it come to her morals and the rules, but outside of that, she's one of the most sincere and real people I've ever known."

Cuddy sighed and then answered, "This bastard's motive for kidnapping Cameron isn't for us to figure out. What's important right now, is for us to speak with the police when they arrive and to be here for Chase. He will undoubtedly continue to fall apart the longer that she remains in that man's hands."

"Maybe it is important for us to figure out why this guy took Cameron," House responded sardonically. "You know, so that we can actually find her. Because we all know that the feds won't do diddley."

"I don't know how you're going to figure that out, but go right ahead if this new puzzle of yours will help you to focus on your job," Lisa replied as she glared him, then looked between everyone else still in the room. "Let me know if any of you need some time off. I have a feeling this is only going to become harder for all of us to cope with."

Nurse Smits came back in and stated, "The police are on their way. Let me know if you need anything, even if it's just coffee."

Horse watched her leave again, then asked, "How long has she been here? I had no idea we had a human coffee maker working here. That's so cool!"

"Leave her alone, House," Cuddy called out in frustration as he followed after the nurse, as did the rest of his staff. "House? House!"


	3. Chapter 3

Please Forgive Me

Chapter Three

When the police arrived within fifteen minutes of Nurse Smits' call, they entered into the Dean of Medicine's office upon being shown where to go by the nurse behind the desk, where Cuddy was sitting beside Chase and Wilson on the couch once more, Foreman, Taub, and Thirteen were standing nearby for support of their friend, and House was sitting behind Cuddy's desk while he twirled his cane in his hand as he watched the surveillance footage of his former employee's attack again and again.

"Officers, thank you for coming so quickly," Lisa said as she stood up and walked before the two policemen, then reached out to shake their hands.

"You call that quickly?" House asked cynically. "Fifteen minutes, when the station is less than ten minutes away?"

Cuddy glared at the narcissistic doctor coldly, then turned back to the officers again as she continued, "Just ignore him unless he has anything relevant to say in regards to why you both are here."

They nodded and then one of the men spoke up saying, "We understand one of your nurses has gone missing. What can you tell us?"

"First of all, Allison isn't a nurse," Chase responded sternly as he stood up to face the cops. "She's a doctor and second, she no longer works here. She was only visiting. I'm her husband. Or I was her husband, up until tonight that is. She came to ask me to sign the divorce papers."

"You're an idiot," House stated as he looked up at the youngest member of his team. "Don't you realize that you just gave these guys the perfect motive for Cameron's abduction?"

Wilson immediately called out, "House, would you just shut up until they speak to you? Now is not the time for your… Well, now is not the time for you to be such an ass."

The cops looked between the two doctors, then turned to the missing woman's husband as one of them asked, "Is there reason we should believe there might be a motive for you to have your wife kidnapped?"

"I didn't kidnap, Allison!" Chase shouted out of anger, then sighed heavily to try to calm himself down. "She may no longer be my wife, but there were no hard feelings between us. Things between us ended amicably."

"If that's true, then why are the two of you going through a divorce?" the second cop asked.

The Australian looked at the men before him as he sat down again and replied wearily, "My ethics changed over the years that I've worked here and hers didn't. She always had high morals, sometimes annoyingly so. I've gone against her ideas on how we should treat patients a few times and eventually it became too much for her. She asked me to leave my job before I changed completely and I couldn't, but Allison couldn't stay either. So, she quit and left town. House was right about me. I am an idiot, who realized my mistake too late and now I might not be able to tell her. I might not be able to beg her to take me back even though I know I don't deserve it. I love her. I will always love her."

The officer who spoke up first nodded in understanding, seeming to believe all that Chase just told him and his partner, then looked around between the rest of those in the room as he said, "We need to know if there's anything else that might be pertinent to Dr. Cameron's kidnapping. We will also need any surveillance footage you have in case the cameras we saw out in the parking lots picked up anything suspicious."

"Of course," Cuddy answered as she walked over to her desk and pushed House out of her chair, quickly made a copy of Cameron's attack for the police, then handed it over to them. "Everything Chase said about loving his wife, is true. His priorities might have changed, but how he felt about her never did."

"We've all known him for a long time now," Foreman responded calmly while he crossed his arms. "He would never hurt her. Chase was always very protective of her and I don't mean in a possessive manner. We all care about Cameron. We want to help in any way we can."

One of the officers asked again, "Was there ever anyone you can think of who might have stood out to you as someone capable of doing this to Dr. Cameron?"

Thirteen finally spoke up as she replied, "As doctors, it is our job to treat all kinds of people, including the homeless, gang bangers, thugs, drug addicts, and even criminals. We've all been threatened by patients, including Cameron."

"But none of the threats ever amounted to anything for any of us," Taub continued. "As far as we know, the threats were always part of the patients' symptoms or happened under the influences of the drugs we've treated them with."

"And what about since she's left Princeton Plainsboro?" the second officer asked as he turned back to Chase. "Did your wife possibly mention that someone may have threatened her after she moved away?"

Chase shook his head as he answered, "No, never. And she might not have told me about any of her patients that may have threatened her, but if she was worried about anyone truly wanting to hurt her, I would have sensed something was wrong when I saw her tonight and I didn't, other than her being afraid to admit the truth about why she really left me. She walked out on me before without telling me the reason, which was as I said earlier. This bastard might have been stalking her and if he was, it was without her knowing about it. And if he isn't a stalker, then Allison might just have been a victim of opportunity for the guy. All I know right now, it is that I'm afraid of why he took her."

The first cop looked into the distraught man's eyes directly as he responded sadly, "I can only imagine what you must be feeling right now and unfortunately, there is nothing more you can do for your wife other than to hope that she is found as soon as possible, and pray… if you're a praying man. We will do everything we can to find her."

"Thank you," Chase replied as he stood and walked around the officers to leave the office, then exited the hospital, taking his wife's things with him as the men neglected to ask him for them.

"I'll give you any of our numbers you might need for the investigation," Cuddy spoke up saying quietly as House stood up and followed after Chase, as did Wilson once again. "We'll be here at the hospital most of the time if you ever need us for anything. Please, keep us all informed. We're a close family here and Dr. Cameron was… is a good friend to all of us."

The genius called out to Chase, shouting, "Hey blondie! How would you like to go out to grab a few beers, on me. And by on me, I actually mean on Wilson here."

Chase kept walking as he answered, "I'm not in the mood for beer and certainly not in the mood to spend time with you."

"House, perhaps now isn't the time," Wilson stated as he tried to pull back his long time, narcissistic friend.

"Come on, you and I both know that you're going to go home and wallow in misery," the man replied, completely ignoring Wilson's warning. "A few drinks will do you a lot of good. It always done me..."

All of a sudden, Chase stopped swiftly, then spun around to face his crippled boss as he answered angrily, "Why? Because you and I are such good friends or so that we can pretend that you actually care about me and Allison? You and I both know that it's bullshit. Allison was right about you all along. You really are a cold-hearted bastard. And of course I knew it, but because I allowed myself to become mesmerized by your idiotic mind games and your damn puzzles, I pushed your constant abuse and cruel disdain for us and your patients aside. You use smoke and mirrors to get whatever you want and only Allison was able to see through you, even if she did love you at one point. Wilson and Cuddy think they can see through you, but they don't, or maybe they can't. They're still your friends. I allowed you to get into my head instead of fighting for my wife… the woman that I love and I let her go. I am to blame for losing her, as well as for what's happening to her now. But I am not the only one. I quit, as of this moment. And there is nothing that you or Wilson here, can say to get me to change my mind this time. If you care at all, for once in your life, think of someone else other than yourself and use that brain of yours to save her life. If the cops can't find her, maybe you really can. I've seen you do the impossible before a hundred times. Goodbye, House; Wilson."

Both men stared after him as he walked away for good, then Wilson said quietly, "Whoa, I had no idea Chase had all that in him, but good for him. Because both you and I know that he's right, which is why we're not going to go get drunk. We need to take a trip like you would do for one of your patients, or like you would send your team to do. We need to search her home."


	4. Chapter 4

Please Forgive Me

Chapter Four

Inside an old apartment building in the center of the poorest and most rundown areas of New Jersey, a short, hefty balding man finished showering and then stood in front of the mirror before him to shave the scruff from his face. When he was finally done in the bathroom, he walked back out into the bedroom dressed in only his boxers and stood over his bed where he had laid the unconscious doctor he had kidnapped from the hospital parking lot not more than an hour ago, then he finally got up the courage as he leaned down and began to undress her.

After he had gently pulled off her cashmere coat, black shirt and pants, Cameron's abductor paused while he stared longing at the woman now left only in her green, lace top bra and underwear for several minutes, then reached out to touch her again, gently roaming his hand along her face like he had done before until he slowly began to make his way down lower along her neck and upper chest. But, just before he could reach into her bra to touch her breast, while he fought with the urge to strip her completely naked in that moment, two knocks came to the door, startling him as he suddenly backed away from his bed, then grabbed his bathrobe and pulled it on before running to the door to answer it.

When it was opened, another man was standing on the other side of the doorway as he glared at his friend inside the apartment, then immediately asked coldly, "Carl, did you finally pick us up our next girl yet? It's been five days. Our clients are growing impatient."

Carl motioned to his friend and partner to come inside, then he replied nervously, "Yes, I… Look Adam, something unexpected came up tonight. I did pick out another girl, who was pretty just like we wanted and I followed her for a few hours, waiting for her to be alone, but she stayed on the streets with her friends and the guys who sought her out for sex, then she caught a cab to the hospital; Princeton Plainsboro. I waited for over an hour for her to come out, but before she did…"

"You saw that doctor of yours again, didn't you?" Adam stated smugly after he had cut his partner off. "The one you were angry about leaving the hospital for another job?"

"I didn't expect to ever see her again," the kidnapper responded sadly. "I couldn't help myself. I had to take her, before she disappeared on me again. But if you want me to go out again tomorrow night to find us another girl for our clients, I can."

The second man shouted angrily, "It's already been five days, Carl! Show me this girl."

He followed his friend into his room and saw how beautiful the unconscious woman really was, then he stared at her with lust in his eyes as he spoke up again saying, "Wow, she's as beautiful as you described. She's quite perfect."

"No, Doctor Cameron is special," Carl objected curtly, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "She was kind to me when she treated me after my car accident. She's the first person to genuinely care about me."

"She's a doctor, man," Adam said with frustration. "It's her job to be kind and show sympathy. I'm sure she's that way for all her patients. Don't tell me that you're saying you love her? You were only at the hospital for three days."

The first criminal looked back down at her and moved to sit back down on the bed beside the woman, then he reached up to trace his finger over her lips as he answered, "Yes, but they were the best three days of my entire life, even despite the pain I was in. I want her for myself. If it's money you're worried about, I will find a way to pay the same fee our clients would pay for one of the other prostitutes we abduct. I followed this woman for months after I got out of the hospital, but I never had the courage to confront her again when she would stop by the coffee shop she liked in the mornings, or when she would go out to eat at the small diner not far from the hospital during her break for lunch. Besides, she was with that other doctor, her boyfriend I think. Then she just disappeared and I found out she moved out of the state after she found a new job. When I saw her again tonight, I knew that I just had to have her. I couldn't let her go again and I can't hand her over to our clients. They'll do terrible things to her and defile her body until she's worthless. They will kill her, Shea. She belongs to me."

Carl's partner reached down and put his hand over her left breast beneath her bra until Carl shoved him away, then Adam laughed as he replied, "All right, just relax. You can go ahead and have her tonight. And then when you're done with her, I'm going to take a turn with her myself. That will be your payment to me. But tomorrow night, Dr. Cameron here will begin to serve our clients' needs as well. If she no longer lives here, then surely everyone she knows here will believe that she left to return home and no one will think to look for her, at least not for several days. If you refuse to lend her out to them, or allow me to lend her out to them, then we're both dead. Remember that. She's all yours when they're not busy with her, or until you can find another prostitute to replace her so that you can have this woman to yourself. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough," the abductor responded sadly. "Go ahead and make yourself at home or go out and do… well whatever the hell you want. I'll let you know when you can have her. Oh, did you bring the new cord?"

"It's all in my bag I dumped on the floor just inside your door," the man stated. "Have at it. And think of it this way, if our friends do hurt her, it's you gets to play doctor this time, for her."

When Adam Shea finally left the apartment, Carl walked to his door to collect the bag his partner discarded on the floor, then moved back to his bed again and as gently as he could, he began to bind her wrists to the posts of the headboard above her with the fresh cords. When he finished, he continued to do the same with her ankles, to the posts at the bottom of the bed.

The man made them tight so that she wouldn't be able to struggle much against him once she awoke, but hopefully loose enough to keep the cords from cutting off her circulation. When he was finished, he remained sitting at her side for several more minutes as he watched her sleep, disillusioned to believe that what he was doing, and what he was about to do, wasn't actually wrong.

Finally, Carl leaned down and gently began to kiss her lips, then began to tenderly lay his hand over her cheek and the other along the side of her neck as she slowly began to wake, but as she did, she suddenly pulled her face away from him in fear while she cried out angrily, "What the hell! Who… What are you doing? Let me go!"

While she looked around her and began to panic when she discovered she was bound and almost naked, he immediately sat up and stopped touching her so that he could try to calm her as he answered softly, "It's all right. You're perfectly safe here with me. I promise you, I'm not going to hurt you."

"If that's true, then get away from me and let me go, please!" Allison pleaded as she looked into her abductor's eyes, seeing the softness in them even though he was really a monster who couldn't see himself as one. "I know you. I think I've treated you once at the hospital where I work. You see, I'm a doc…"

"I know who you are too, Dr. Cameron," Carl replied happily upon seeing that she did indeed know who he was, or at least he thought she did. "I knew you'd remember me. You obviously felt the same connection to me that I felt for you. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

She shook her head as her fear remained in her eyes, then she responded, "Yes, I do remember you, Carl; Carl Burton. But you and I don't have a connection. We never did. You were only a patient who I treated after you were in a car accident. I know your name because I'm just good at remembering things like that. I've had lots of patients and I've never loved any of them, not even you."

He looked down at her in confusion as he answered curtly, "You're lying. Why would you lie to me like this? I love you. You're supposed to love me too. You're going to love me after tonight."

"No, please don't… don't do this," Cameron begged again when the man stood up and pulled off the robe he was wearing, then proceeded to pull of his boxer shorts so that he was wearing nothing at all as she turned her head away and closed her eyes while tears slowly began to fall down her face. "Please, I can't give you what you want."

"Yes you can, Allison," Carl replied coldly as he leaned over her to finish undressing her, then climbed on top of her as he sat on her stomach and lay across her chest while he began to kiss her lips tenderly, only speaking between kisses when he stopped for moments to catch his breath. "You're so beau… beautiful. I never… should have waited so… long."

He finally released her mouth as he passionately began to kiss her tear stained cheeks, licking the wetness from her skin, while his hands held her head and neck in place, his body pinning hers down against the bed in order to keep her from struggling against him so much, then went on to make love to her passionately, feeling both agony and disgust after being violated so maliciously and for what felt like so long.

Carl sat up slowly, his lower body sitting on her now sore stomach once more, and noticed that both of her wrists, as well as her ankles, were bleeding from the strain against the cords while she struggled during his brutal assault on her body. When he finally raised himself off of her, he leaned down one final time to kiss her lips like before.

He finished by biting her lower lip and kissed her cheek down to her ear, then whispered seductively, "You were every bit as beautiful both inside and out as I imagined you would be, Allison. Our love doesn't have to hurt you so terribly if you stopped fighting me. You're stubborn. I saw that when we were at the hospital together. You got into an argument with your boyfriend over something involving another of your colleagues I believe. Don't worry, I promise you that I will take good care of you. I'll be back soon with some bandages for the lacerations and a washcloth to wipe your face and body with water to help cool you down. Try to get some sleep. You're going to need it."


	5. Chapter 5

Please Forgive Me

Chapter Five

Both Wilson and House arrived at the airport after running home to pack a bag for the next day, then sat in the oncologist's car for several minutes while trying to figure out if catching the redeye flight out to Chicago was the right thing to do, and finally House spoke up to break the silence between them as he looked at his friend saying, "You know this plan is pretty idiotic right, especially coming from you?"

Wilson nodded, then he answered, "Yes, now that I've had time to actually think about it."

"Good, glad we had that settled," the genius replied eagerly as he moved to get out of the car. "Let's go!"

"You do realize that we're heading to Chicago," Wilson responded as he began to follow after the crippled doctor walking surprisingly fast for his disability. "It's not the destination mind you. I've been to Chicago. I like the city. It's just that it's almost midnight now and we're planning on just skipping town and travelling for a few hours, just to go for another few hours to invade one of our friend's privacy by breaking in to her apartment so that we can search for something we most likely won't find."

House smiled and then asked, "Come on, where's your sense of adventure? This is going to be fun. Not only do we get to see Cameron's new digs, but we will also have the chance to grab a slice of Chicago's finest pizza, the best pizza you will ever have in your life. And it means we don't have to go to work tomorrow. Cuddy will be so thrilled when she gets your call. You know you want to go. Otherwise, you wouldn't have suggested it in the first place."

The oncologist glared at him as they stood in line to be checked in at the gate and answered, "I think subconsciously I knew that you would have suggested it if I hadn't of, so I did it before you could."

"Oh I thought of it all right," House replied arrogantly. "I was just waiting to see how much you cared about our Dr. Cameron to see if you'd do the right thing."

"Breaking and entering isn't exactly the right thing," Wilson said sternly. "If we get caught and or arrested, I will leave you to rot. I hope you know this."

A few hours later when they arrived outside of Cameron's new place since she moved there after she quit working for House at Princeton Plainsboro a few months ago. A long and awkward silence had fallen over the two friends once they boarded the plane. Wilson knew that House would never admit it, but he could tell that the man was worried about Cameron. And so was he.

While they began searching through the woman's things, Wilson looked over at House and asked worryingly, "Are you okay?"

House turned to face his friend as he stated questioningly, "Why, should I not be?"

"No… yes… I mean, admit it, House," he responded in frustration. "You're worried about Cameron. Why else would you have jumped so quickly to join me here?"

"Uh… maybe because I was happy for the excuse to be doing this," the narcissistic doctor answered smugly as he opened up the top drawer in Cameron's dresser and pulled out a pair of her underwear. "She likes to wear rainbow colors."

Wilson scoffed and then replied, "Put that down and try to act as though you're concerned like any normal human being. If there's anything here that can help us find out if Cameron was worried about someone who might want to hurt her, then I doubt we'll find it in her underwear drawer."

House responded, "Au contraire. A woman's underwear drawer is the perfect hiding place to hide something one would never want anyone else to see."

"Do you even know Chase at all?" the oncologist asked quizzically. "If he ever came here to see Cameron, that would be the first place he'd look in the moment her back was turned. And you sure don't waste any time."

"Yeah, you're probably right," the genius answered as he closed the drawer and moved on to the dresser beside her bed."

Wilson watched him for a few seconds and then spoke up again saying worryingly, "I know that you are worried, and not just about Cameron or even about Chase. You may not say it, but your face and your silence does. I'm sure that once Cameron is found and safe again, everything will blow over and Chase will be back to work in no time. He's just upset right now, which he certainly has every right to be. He's scared and angry, and he's lashing out at the one person whom he knows that he can lash out at. And it's like I told you earlier, most of what he said earlier tonight was true. You are partially to blame for them breaking up, because of all of your meddling and tricks."

House asked sarcastically, "Is this you trying to make me feel better? Because you really suck at it."

"House…" Wilson said with frustration, having grown tired of his friend's constant narcissistic attitude while trying to deflect the seriousness of their conversation.

"Of course Chase will be back. And maybe Cameron too if I play my cards right, if she survives that is," the doctor replied.

The oncologist immediately retorted, "No… no… no… no, you can't possibly think about using this tragedy to try to get Cameron to come back to work with you."

House riffled through her mail lying out in the open upon her coffee table in the living as he responded, "Of course not. She'd be working for me, not with me. I am the boss after all, remember?"

"House, do you have any idea how insane that is?" Wilson asked angrily. "Not to mention how morally wrong that is, especially since your lack of morals is one of the reasons why she left."

"Believe me, I know it," House answered surprisingly without any hint of sarcasm in his voice, then paused for a few moments to think. "Did I ever tell you what her last words to me were? I'm not exactly proud of it, but she was right. I just didn't want to admit it, least of all to myself."

Wilson looked at him with curiosity as he asked, "What did she say?"

The genius sat down on the couch, while his only friend took a seat beside him, and then he continued, "Well first she told me that she was in love with me. Then went on to say that she had tried to be like me, to try to understand me because she thought she could heal me. If I had been more serious about what our friendship really meant, then maybe she would have been right. She told me that lives can't come second to the puzzles our patients present to me. And finally accused me of poisoning Chase because of what happened with Dibala, that I will eventually do the same to Taub and Thirteen. She said that she was sorry for us both for what we had become because there is no longer any way back for us. Cameron was right, but you and I both know that even though I know it, I'm never going to change. I'm incapable of change."

"That's bullshit," Wilson replied curtly. "You can change. It's just that you don't want to, at least not yet. Maybe one day you will. She's going to be alright. We might not be able to find her, but surely the police will and then if there's anything you can do, it's apologize for pushing her away."

"Well, seeing as there's nothing here, we should probably find a hotel and get a few hours of sleep before heading home," House responded. "Just remind me to stop by that pizza place I told you about before. I told Chase I'd find her. I'll find her."


	6. Chapter 6

Please Forgive Me

Chapter Six

When Adam returned to his friend's apartment a few hours later, he let himself in and found Carl sitting over the woman once again wearing only his boxers while he was gently wiping her bare body down with a cool wet rag. Her wrists and ankles were now wrapped in bandages and rebound to the bedposts with cords that were no longer stained with her blood as she kept her head turned away from her abductor, staring at the wall beside her while he continued to touch her.

The more dominant of the business partners chortled, then asked smugly, "So, how was she? Is she everything you expected?"

Carl kept his eyes on Cameron while he continued soaking her down and responded despondently, "She was even better."

"Then why do you seem so miserable?" Adam asked smugly while he walked around the other side of the bed and reached out to stroke the doctor's cheek as Cameron twisted her head away from the second man's touch until he roughly grabbed her chin to get her to look at him again, then continued to stroke her face. "You should be over the moon. What about you, sweetheart? Did my friend here show you a good time?"

"Please just leave her alone, Shea," her kidnapper answered sternly as he pushed Adam's hand away. "Look, I know you've come back so you can make love to her as I have, but I've never asked you for anything until now. Just let me have her to myself. I don't want to see Allison become like the rest of the whores we've delivered. She's not like them. She's perfect."

Adam scoffed and replied, "If you don't want me to let anyone else have her, go out there and find another prostitute like you should have done days ago. It's late, but there's still plenty of hours left in the night to get another girl. I will have sex with Dr. Cameron tonight because you know that if it wasn't for me, you'd still be in prison, or dead. I own you, Carl. You know that, don't you?"

Burton nodded shamefully and then responded, "Yes, I know it."

"Please… don't let him do this," Cameron pleaded, looking into Carl's eyes with fear as the kinder of the two men removed himself from on top of her, then turned away from her to try to push away the guilt that was threatening to consume him. "Please! Don't leave!"

"He knows what's good for him," the second man answered for his friend after he left the room to get dressed inside the bathroom, then leaned over her and pulled her head up as he shoved his lips over hers and rammed his tongue into her mouth while Cameron weakly struggled against him. "You're going to enjoy having sex with me a hell of a lot more than you enjoyed my partner."

Shea released her upon feeling his arousal begin, then he slowly began to unbutton his shirt while Carl remerged and stood in front of his partner as he spoke up again saying, "I'm leaving. Just… please don't hurt her. I don't want her to hate me."

Adam smiled as he pulled a syringe from his pants pocket and set it down on the nightstand beside the bed, then he replied, "Don't worry, Carl. By the time I'm done with her, she will love you and beg you to love her. Just wait until after some of our friends have their way with her."

When Carl was finally gone after taking one last look at the terrified woman, Adam Shea finished getting undressed, then raised one of his legs over Cameron's body as her first attacker had done earlier. She began to cry in silence as she closed her eyes to avoid looking at the vile man on top of her. Shea was a short man in his forties, but his cruel and dominating personality made him a man to fear.

"Carl may have been satisfied with simply forcing himself inside of you while you tried to fight against himself, but I prefer it if my women are more docile when I make love to them, which is why I've brought something to help you become more complacent," Adam said coldly as he picked up the needle once again, then carefully injected its contents into the crook of her right elbow and when it was done, he leaned down over her as he whispered into her ear. "It's called scopolamine. As a doctor, I'm sure you've heard of it, and have seen a patient or two under its effects. In a few minutes, I'll untie you and we can begin."

"Allison?" he stated when he started to notice the drug work through her system as her eyes slowly glazed over, then closed while her head listed sideways, and when he cut through one of the cords binding her wrist, Adam lifted her arm and watched it fall back down to the bed heavily. "It looks like you're ready. I'm really going to enjoy this."

After he quickly finished untying her the rest of the way, Shea maneuvered himself so that he could pull her body up off of the bed and held her tightly against his own body, then forced himself inside of her as he moaned loudly with immense pleasure while rocking himself back and forth in sexual motions until her body had no choice, but to accept his actions and move as he did. Cameron felt disgusted with herself as she could feel her body moving along with his against her will. The drug made her feel heavy and weak, but she was still very much aware of the violation forced upon her.

After a few minutes in their current positions, Adam shoved her back down against the bed and continued to push his way into her, faster and with far more force as his pleasure continued to heighten, so much so that Cameron cried out in pain when she could feel her insides tearing.

Shea violated her in every way imaginable for almost two hours until she finally gave him exactly what he wanted from her and by the time he was done, he rose his upper body off her and found that his force had caused the woman pinned beneath him to lose consciousness from her pain. He smiled down at her while he reached his hand out to push her long blonde hair away from as it had fallen over her face, then leaned down over her once more as he gently kissed her lips and was doing so when Carl entered his apartment again.

Enraged by the sight before him, Cameron's abductor immediately grabbed Adam by his bare shoulders and pulled him off of her as he shouted angrily, "I told you not to hurt her! You promised me that you wouldn't."

While Carl rushed over to check on the doctor's condition, Shea walked into the bathroom to grab a towel to wrap himself in as he responded smugly, "Relax, buddy. Allison is perfectly fine. In fact she's better than fine. She's perfect just as you said she was. I didn't hurt her. She wanted it every bit as much as I did. Once she got going, she was like a contortionist at some freak show. You really ought to inject her with scopolamine the next time you have sex with her. I've got plenty more. I'm telling you, she will give you the best orgasm you'll ever have in your life. Did she give you one earlier?"

"An orgasm wasn't what I was aiming for when I made love to her before," the other man answered sadly as he gently began to wipe away the blood between her thighs with a clean rag he had pulled out when he cared for her before. "I only wanted to love her. After this, she'll never love me."

"Don't worry, of course she will," Shea replied confidently. "She'll beg you for your soft touch now that she's had it rough. Did you manage to find a girl while you were out this time, or did you fail again?"

Carl turned his head and glared at his friend as he responded, "I found our damn clients another prostitute and she's quite beautiful, not a drug addict like the last one you found for them. She's in the trunk of my car. Cameron belongs to me now. I won't let you touch her again."

Adam pulled his partner upright as he retorted coldly, "You won't let me touch her?"

"That's right," the kidnapper answered with courage that he never showed the more dominant of the two before. "I won't let you hurt her ever again. We're through, Shea."

"I'll tell you when we're through," his friend replied angrily as he suddenly tried to take a swing at the man before him, only to wind up missing as Carl dodged his blow.

Burton immediately retaliated when his rage took over him as he grabbed Adam from behind once more then shoved him forward into the nightstand beside the bed where Cameron remained unconscious, then pushed him into the wall head first, managing to knock Shea out cold as he body fell to the floor in a heap. Blood dripped down his partner's face from a large gash on his head.

Without even bothering to check if Adam was still alive, Carl quickly wrapped Cameron within the sheets from his bed and pulled her into his arms, then ran with her from his apartment in order to get away from the man who had been his friend for the last twenty-five years of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Please Forgive Me

Chapter Seven

When House and Wilson arrived back at the apartment the next evening, they found Cuddy sitting quietly in their couch, waiting for her two doctors to return home. As they turned on the light, the look on her face told them that she wasn't just irritated by their quick disappearance, but angry.

"I see that you're mad," House said callously as he looked right at her, while Wilson glared at his friend as he took both of their bags they had travelled with and set them down on the floor beside the couch, then took a seat in the chair across from the woman. "Was it because I didn't call to say we weren't going to be in today?"

"You didn't call her?" Wilson asked House with surprise. "I told you that I was going to call Cuddy before we left and you said that you already had. I should have known better than to trust you."

The genius smiled as he too took a seat across from the woman, who still hadn't said a word to them, and then he replied, "Yeah, you've got no one to blame, but yourself. When will you ever…?"

Lisa suddenly interrupted, "Enough! Where the hell were you two today? I know that I told everyone that they could have some time off, but you not actually letting me know that you're taking time off is not okay. I believe that I've made myself clear on that, a number of times. Where were you?"

"We were… invading Cameron's privacy," Wilson answered nervously.

"You went to Chicago so you could break into her home?" Cuddy asked sternly as she looked between her two friends. "Let me guess, House put you up to this, didn't he?"

House smiled while he responded, "Actually, it was Wilson's idea. I'm a real bad influence."

Jim shrugged and then replied, "He's right, it was my idea. But only because I had a feeling it was what he was already thinking. We only did it because we wanted to see if we could find anything that might help the police to find Cameron."

"And did you?" their boss asked again worryingly. "Was there anything in her apartment that indicated she might have known she was in any danger?"

"No," the narcissist answered curtly. "She had no idea. Something tells me that whoever did take Cameron, took her because she was a victim of circumstance. But he also knew her."

Wilson looked at House in confusion as he responded, "I don't understand. How do you know that?"

House sighed, then he replied, "Oh, because she was unaware that she was being stalked, because there have been no threats made against her, and because there have been no calls to Chase or to the hospital demanding ransom money."

"And the reason why you think this guy knows her?" Cuddy stated.

"Well, now seeing as this guy has chosen to stalk Cameron, there had to have been a reason why he chose her," the genius answered smugly. "I'm guessing he was a patient of Cameron's while she was still working at Princeton Plainsboro, a patient who became obsessed with her while she treated him. That means this began back while she was working in the ER."

Wilson waved his hands as he objected, "Whoa… Come on, House. That's an awful lot of speculation, even for you. We don't have any reason to believe Cameron was even being stalked."

House glared at his friend as he responded, "Think about it, Jimmy. Does it not seem strange to either of you that she was kidnapped on the one night she happened to return to the hospital? This guy was waiting for the perfect opportunity to take her. Why not do so when the people here would simply believe that she went back to Chicago. If it wasn't for Chase leaving the hospital when he did, we never would have known she was missing until days later, the same as anyone who might know her from her new home."

"It makes sense," Wilson replied in agreement. "So we have a theory, but we're still no closer to figuring out who her abductor is."

"Perhaps going through her old files might help you if you're so positive this theory of yours is right," Cuddy answered with a smile as she looked over at her most talented and troublesome doctor. "You came up with this wild idea, so you get to do the dirty work to try to prove it. Feel free to enlist Foreman, Thirteen, and Taub to help you, seeing as none of you will be of any use to me until Dr. Cameron is found."

As their boss walked to the door to leave, House called out to her arrogantly saying, "For your information, I was going to do that anyway!"

Lisa sighed in frustration and responded, "Yeah, I know. I'm going home now. And next time you both get the idea to fly to another state on a stupid whim like you had last night, try asking for permission. I might have agreed to reimburse you or even pay for the plane tickets myself. Cameron is my friend too. I may not like that you broke into her place like House does with his patients, but I know you did it for a good reason. Goodnight, boys."

At a bar downtown…

"I thought we might find you here," Foreman said calmly as he took a seat on the barstool beside Chase as the Australian tossed back a shot of alcohol, while both Taub and Thirteen sat down at Chase's other side. "Do you really think drinking is a good idea right now?"

"No, not really… no," Chase replied in frustration as he motioned to the bartender for another. "But seeing as I wasn't there for Allison last night when she needed me, it doesn't matter. She's gone. And now it isn't just because she can't stand to be with me anymore either."

Thirteen placed her hand gently on the back of his shoulder as she answered compassionately, "The police are going to find her, Chase. What happened to Cameron, isn't your fault."

Taub nodded and responded, "Thirteen's right. The only person to blame for her abduction is the bastard who took her."

"You of all people know just how strong she is," Foreman continued in hope of trying to reassure his colleague that she'd be alright. "And she's stubborn as hell. She won't let this beat her. Come on, buddy, It's time to get you home."

"Back to an empty apartment I once shared with my kidnapped ex-wife?" Chase asked angrily as he threw the latest shot glass in his hand against the wall in front of him, causing it to shatter. "Why would I want to go back there? There's nothing there for me anymore."

The bartender came around the bar and grabbed the Australian by his shirt in order to kick him out of his bar until Foreman and Remy took over for the man, leading Chase out of the pub themselves, with Taub right behind them. The blond struggled against them at first, but then finally settled down and let them guide him to Foreman's car.

Chase spoke up again as he asked, "Do you really believe they'll find her?"

Thirteen nodded and said, "Yes, we do."


	8. Chapter 8

Please Forgive Me

Chapter Eight

Both House and Wilson left their apartment within an hour of returning home from their spontaneous trip and drove back to the hospital with plans to begin their search through Cameron's patients' files, starting with her time spent working as Head of the Department in the emergency room. While on their way, House made a call to Foreman, Taub, and Thirteen to tell them he needed them to get to the hospital as soon as they could without telling them why they were needed back.

The team arrived within twenty minutes, with Chase in tow, and House spoke up first as he asked curtly, "Why did you bring him with you? If memory serves, he no longer works for me."

Foreman glared at his boss as he answered sternly, "It's his wife who's missing."

"His ex-wife," the narcissist responded smugly.

"The woman he still loves then," Taub replied as he helped Remy guide the man into the chair at the table. "Do semantics really matter here?"

House observed the Australian as Thirteen handed him a fresh cup of coffee and while Foreman continued, "If we're going to go about trying to find Cameron ourselves, which I'm all in, Chase has more right to be here than any one of us."

The genius doctor finally asked, "Are you drunk?"

"I'm not piss poor drunk," Chase answered in frustration, surprisingly without slurring his words. "I was out drinking before they showed up and pulled me away before I got myself arrested for vandalism, but I can work. You'd be smashed too if it were Cuddy who was kidnapped. We all know how you really feel about her."

"Yeah, I hate her," House responded quickly. "Glad to see that you've all actually retained something I've told you. Are you really okay to be here? We'll be going over your ex's patients' notes and files. This is Cameron we're talking about. Her notes are methodical to the point of tedious and far too neat for any doctor."

Wilson spoke up saying, "House, leave him alone."

Chase kept his eyes on his boss as he replied coldly, "No, it's all right. Say whatever you want about me, House. As you said, I no longer work for you. I'm going to help you find anything that might help us figure out who this bastard is who took Allison and if spending all night going through her patients' files while being stuck working with you a little bit longer, then so be it. I'm sober enough. There's also plenty of coffee."

"I'll go and get the files then," Taub stated as he turned and walked back out of the office.

"Foreman and I will go help him," Remy said as the two of them quickly followed after him.

Wilson looked at Chase from across the table they were sitting at with sympathy as he asked, "How are you holding up? I mean, I can only imagine how distraught you must be, seeing how upset you are right now, but are you really doing okay? Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Chase continued to glare at House until Wilson finished and turned back to him as he answered, "No, there's nothing you can do for me. Not unless you can turn back the clock to the day before Dibala came to the hospital, back to before I killed him."

"Wait, what do you mean, you killed him?" Wilson asked in confusion as he turned his head to look between the two men before him. "Don't you mean you made the mistake that killed Dibala?"

"Nope, I actually mean I killed him," Robert responded and then took another few gulps of his coffee. "I would have thought House told you. Why do you think Cameron left me? Dibala was a murderer and he threatened Allison. That was what set me off. But it wasn't until he admitted he had killed his people and to having plans to kill even more that I knew…"

House interrupted, "You really ought to shut up right now, you idiot."

Wilson glared at House as he replied angrily, "How could you not have told me any of this? And you lied about how he died at the hearing Cuddy set up!"

"Do you really want to know the details?" House asked cynically. "I wanted you to have plausible deniability. If I told you, you would have been under the obligation to tell the truth and we never would have gotten off scot free. I never intended to tell you. Thank you, Dr. Chase."

"I regret that I killed a man by faking his blood tests, but I don't regret that I did it to save all those people who would have died if he had lived," Chase spoke up again firmly. "Believe me, I feel sick knowing what I've done. But losing Allison now, especially knowing that she's out there somewhere terrified by whatever's happening to her, makes me feel far worse."

The genius doctor looked at the blond man as he asked, "Do you realize that Dibala's death isn't the only reason why Cameron left you?"

Chase glared at House again as he answered, "Of course. I chose to keep working for you knowing damn well that she wouldn't be able to. I chose you over her."

"She also has her own issues," House responded callously. "You act as though she's Jesus Christ and perfect in every way. It's pathetic."

"Allison does have her own issues to deal with," Robert replied. "I do realize that, but I don't blame her. She's broken and I've always known it. I still fell in love with her. If she dies…"

When he cut himself off, Wilson stated compassionately, "Hey, try not to go there. She isn't going to die. The police will find her, or we will. You've got to stay strong for her and away from the alcohol. It won't help her or you any. She's tough and headstrong."

Foreman walked in with two boxes full of files in his hands as he answered, "That's exactly what I tried to tell him. Cameron did manipulate House into going out on a date with her after all. We all know manipulating House like he does to us is near impossible."

"Cameron dated House?" Taub asked as he and Thirteen both walked in with multiple boxes in their arms as well. "Why the hell would she want to do that?"

"That's a conversation for another time," House responded coldly. "Or never. Where are the rest of the boxes?"

The former plastic surgeon glared at his boss as he replied, "We can only carry so many boxes. Perhaps if you helped…"

The narcissist cut Taub off as he answered, "Sorry, can't do any heavy lifting. I'm a cripple, remember? Come on, it's time for you to get busy. I'm going to go find us a late night take out place and get us some food."

"Are you actually planning on doing any work?" Thirteen called out after House as he stood up and walked out the door.

"Why should I?" House shouted back. "Why do you think I've got you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Please Forgive Me

Chapter Nine

"It looks like one of her patients, Blake Danoff, was pretty handsy while she treated him for a fractured cheekbone," Taub stated upon coming across the file of a man in his late twenties who fell against the sidewalk and hit the side of face after getting drunk enough to be completely wasted. "Cameron mentioned that this guy and his friends were all pretty plastered and tried flirting with her, though she wasn't bothered by them at all, until this Danoff guy suddenly grabbed her by her neck when her back was turned to him and shoved her against the wall as he tried to kiss her until two other nurses ran over to pull him off of her. His friends only cheered him on."

"Cameron is nothing if not thorough," Chase responded sadly as he stared at the file Taub was currently reading. "She even took a picture of each of her patients for the records. We all should be doing so too, but most of us don't bother to take the time. She never told me about this guy or his friends."

Wilson looked at his friend as he replied, "She probably just didn't want to worry you."

House tossed his ball into the air above him, then caught it again as he answered from his office, "I was under the impression she probably didn't tell you a lot of things. If you guys come across any patients who are possible suspects, put their files in a separate pile and move on to the next one. If I happen to agree with you, then we can discuss them like we would our own patients. Capiche?"

"House, you do realize this would go a lot faster if you came over here and actually helped us read through these?" Thirteen responded sternly.

"I do, but as I said earlier, Cameron's notes are a snooze fest," the narcissist replied smugly. "You guys work for me. Chop, chop. That means, if I tell you all to do the dirty work, then you need to do it, preferably without complaining about it, or you're fired."

Foreman glared at the man who's gotten him more stressed out than any stubborn, foolish patient of theirs ever could, and answered, "You won't really fire us. You may say the words often enough, but we all know that you're all talk. Otherwise none of us would still be here. You can't function well enough without a team and you abhor change."

House responded, "You got me, but you know that I can make your lives a hundred times more miserable than I already have."

"I believe you," Taub replied in frustration.

Four o'clock in the morning came around and all of the doctors were exhausted, but no one was ready give up, as they all were worried about Cameron and were willing to do whatever it took to see if they could help the police along in their investigation into her disappearance. By that time, House had actually picked up a few files to read through them himself, having grown bored from the long silence that had fallen over the colleagues, not to mention the fact that he did actually care about Cameron, even if he refused to admit it to anyone.

"Hit me!" the genius shouted suddenly in order to break the silence, managing to startle everyone.

Wilson glared at his friend as he asked wearily, "Hit you? Hit you with what?"

House scoffed and then answered, "Why, the patients of Cameron's whom we might consider a suspect of course. The pile's clearly grown since last night. Tell me about them. Wow me."

"Jillian Marshall, thirty-five year old woman whose seven year old child was treated for third degree burns on her dominant arm," Foreman began first, scanning the file while he spoke. "Patient became angry at Cameron after she…"

"Boring!" the narcissist interrupted curtly. "Next."

Foreman glared at House as he retorted, "But Miss. Michaels punched Cameron in her face when Cameron discovered that the burns might have been done to the poor kid in order to try to cover up signs of physical abuse. It turns out, Cameron was right. A few days later, the woman came back into the ER and threatened Cameron because her daughter was taken away from her by child services because of a call Cameron made to them. Cameron states that this woman was pissed."

House nodded, then looked at Foreman as he responded, "Do you really believe that the person who abducted Cameron the other night was a woman?"

"Miss. Michaels could have hired someone to take Cameron for her?" Thirteen replied in her former boyfriend's defense.

"I think if this woman really wanted to make good on her threat against Cameron, she would have just killed her or at the very least, had her beaten up," House answered firmly. "It isn't this woman. Next."

Wilson picked up one of his files he was reading as he continued, "Carl Burton, brought in to the ER after a car accident that ended up killing another person, a young prostitute simply trying to cross the street until the patient hit her with his car because he was drunk, then crashed into the side of an old building in front of him while trying to avoid hitting the woman."

House looked at the oncologist quizzically as he asked, "Why does he stand out to you above the others? He sounds like a drunken moron, but a kidnapper?"

"That's because you didn't let me finish," Wilson responded. "Cameron mentioned that this guy became infatuated with her during the three days he was here being treated for his multiple, though fairly mild injuries compared to those she saw on the prostitute, who had died instantaneously."

"Infatuated how?" Chase asked worryingly.

Wilson looked at his friend as he replied, "Cameron said that this guy kept calling on the nurses and asked them to find her so that he could speak to her, but not about anything concerning his treatment or any medical advice. She mentioned that he eventually began to look at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable, even reached out to run his fingers along her arm until she pulled away from him and left the room. Cameron called the cops on him after learning how he ended up there while he was in a drugged state, but he ran before they could arrive. After work that night, she noted that she saw this guy watching her from the distance, until he noticed that she saw him and quickly disappeared."

House took the file from Wilson as he spoke up saying, "Sounds promising. Who's the next lucky contestant?"

"Ryan Carter, thirty-two year old who's sister died on the operating table while Cameron fought to save her, but failed," Chase answered in frustration. "Allison says that he threatened to kill her for killing her sister, and eventually had to be escorted out of the hospital by security when another doctor saw the man corner her against the wall."

"Then he would have just killed her, not kidnap her," the genius doctor responded quickly. "But then again, he might have wanted to make her suffer. We'll keep him in the pile for now. What's next?"

Thirteen replied, "Perverted teenage boy, Peter Kay, who said he wanted to take Cameron home with him so that he could quote, '…cut her open in order to see what made her what she was, as she is the epitome of the perfect woman with the perfect body,' end quote. How sick is that?"

House nodded and answered, "That is perverted. Definitely make sure he stays in the pile, then put them all on my desk. I'll study them closer tomorrow after I finally get some decent sleep. I suggest you all do the same, especially you, Aussie. Sleep off the booze in your system, then come talk to me. I might have an idea to help Cameron. And for God sakes, don't be stupid and tell anyone else about what we talked about earlier. Too many people already know as it is. Smell you later."


	10. Chapter 10

Please Forgive Me

Chapter Ten

Cameron's kidnapper had cared for her the best that he could as Carl carefully tended to the tearing between her thighs due to Shea's cruelty once he found them a new place to hole up inside a small motel known for being a place where men would bring prostitutes for sex, then he washed her body down to try to keep her slowly rising fever from worsening and allowed her to get all the rest she needed so that her body could fight against the infection and her agony, hoping she would heal with time.

She had awakened nearly two nights after Carl had run with her to protect the doctor from further harm, finding herself lying unbound, but still naked aside from the thin white sheet that covered her body, while the monster responsible for her fear and agony lay naked beside her with his arm and leg draped over her. Allison struggled to lift herself out from under him and walk toward the door in hope of escape despite feeling weak, but before she could get more than three feet, she collapsed to the floor and Carl immediately awoke and rushed to her side to help her, then laid her back upon the bed. Over the next few days, she barely said a word while he tried to continue to care for her.

It was early in the morning six days after Carl Burton had abducted Cameron, six days from the time when he and his former friend had brutally raped and sodomized her and though he had never intended to hurt the woman he loved, her condition slowly continued to deteriorate the longer she remained with him for an unknown reason. When her fever spiked to a dangerous level, Carl finally realized that unless he brought her back to the hospital where he had taken her from to get the proper treatment she needed, Allison was going to die.

As he lifted her once again into his arms, Carl gently kissed her forehead and carried her out to his car where he laid her down in the backseat, then drove to Princeton Plainsboro while he spoke to her quietly saying, "I'm so sorry, Allison. I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted you to love me the way that I love you. You're going to be alright. You have to be."

Outside of the hospital…

Foreman, Thirteen, Taub, and Chase all arrived by six o'clock within minutes of each other, prepared to work after having taken almost a week to try to recover from the loss of their colleague and friend. Though Chase no longer worked under House as he swore he wouldn't, he remained at the hospital as head of surgery once again per Cuddy's plead for him not to quit entirely. They were back at work, but they weren't themselves since Cameron went missing and Chase barely spoke to them unless it was necessary for him to. Working to keep himself busy was his only solace, fearing that the woman loved was dead.

As they started walking through the parking lot toward the entrance, Chase suddenly took off running toward something the other doctors couldn't see, but swiftly took off after him. It only took a second for them to see that their friend was chasing after a man, who ran away from him as soon as he spotted the doctor coming toward him. However, when they came to Cameron's car still parked where its been since she was taken, Foreman stopped upon seeing one of its windows smashed in, then immediately shouted for one of the others to run and get a gurney.

As she ran over to him, Remy quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh my God, it's Cameron," Taub said in shock as he rushed forward to help Foreman pull the severely ill woman wrapped only in a bloodied sheet from the car, while Thirteen took off for help. "What the hell did that bastard do to her?"

"Cameron?" Eric asked fearfully as he pulled her into his arms and began to carry her toward the hospital's entrance after their colleague. "Cameron! If you can hear me, you're safe now. You're going to be alright."

Taub stayed at their side as he replied worryingly, "You don't know that."

Foreman ignored him as Thirteen as well as two other doctors and a nurse came running toward them prepared to help. As soon as she was taken care of, he motioned for his friends to remain with her, then took off running after Chase in hope of finding him before the Australian could kill the man Foreman realized was most likely responsible for his wife's grave condition.

By the time he finally caught up to him a quarter of a mile down the street from the hospital, Foreman rushed forward upon seeing Chase pummeling the man into the ground and swiftly fought to pull the blond off of him as he cried out, "Chase! Stop, he's not worth it. Think about Cameron! We found her and right now, she needs you. She's alive and she's being taken care of as we speak. Whoever this guy is…"

"He's one of the bastard's we found in Allison's files," Chase responded coldly when he finally let up and struggled to refrain from continuing. "The man who got away from the police after he killed that prostitute with his car."

"Carl Burton," Foreman stated upon getting a better look at the man while he glared at him. "Son of a bitch. Why did you take Cameron? Why'd you hurt her?"

Carl glared at the man he believed was Cameron's boyfriend, though he didn't know that she had left him, then he answered weakly, "I didn't… didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't want to. I love her."

Chase suddenly punched him again before Foreman could stop him as he spoke up again saying furiously, "You don't know the meaning of the word! She's my wife. I love her. What did you do to her?"

"What happened to her wasn't…. my doing," the criminal replied nervously. "I begged him not to… to touch Allison, begged him not to hurt her, but he didn't listen."

"How bad is she?" Chase asked fearfully as he turned to look up Foreman after he knocked the monster beneath him unconscious with one final punch to his head, then stood up with his friend's help. "Is she really alive?"

Eric nodded sadly and responded, "She's alive, but she's in a bad way. We just won't know how bad until we can get in there to take care of her. Taub and Thirteen are both with her and Wilson and Cuddy are too by now. Surely they've already called the police and security's coming down the street right now. Let them deal with him."

One of the guards called out, "Are you guys okay? What's going on?"

"He's one of the men responsible for kidnapping and hurting Dr. Cameron," Foreman answered as the officer and his partner pulled the guy off the ground, then dragged him between them as they slowly made their way back to the hospital. "He needs to be treated, but then is to be locked up so he can't get away this time."

"He deserves to die," Chase said cruelly, while Foreman looked at his friend with concern.


	11. Chapter 11

Please Forgive Me

Chapter Eleven

"If you're calling me this early to ask if I'll look at a new patient, you can just hang right up and call me back after ten," House said curtly after answering his phone when its ringing woke him up. "Even then I doubt I'll agree to whatever your demands are."

" _House, you need to come in right now,_ " Cuddy answered nervously on the other end of the line. " _It's Cameron. The bastard who took her has just brought her in, kind of._ "

House sat up on his bed and then asked, "Kind of? What do you mean, kind of?"

The Dean of Medicine shook her head as she replied, " _I don't really know the whole story, but you just need to come in, if you really do care about Cameron and Chase at all. They both need you._ "

"I'm on my way," the narcissist responded finally after taking a minute to think, then immediately hung up.

At the hospital…

Once the two doctors arrived back at the hospital and ran inside, followed a few minutes later by the security officers who were still dragging Carl Burton between them, Chase was immediately cut off by Cuddy and Nurse Smits who blocked him from the operating room where his colleagues had carried his wife into, while Foreman kept going to help his friend.

"What the hell are you doing, I need to get in there!" Chase cried out angrily as he glared at the women standing in his way.

Cuddy answered sternly, "I know that you want to be with her, but you know that you cannot operate on your own wife. You are way too close to this. Wilson, Taub, and Thirteen, and now Foreman are all in there with her right now. I've called House. He's on his way in and you know that they will all do everything they can for her."

Chase struggled to push past them as he replied coldly, "I don't give a damn about your rules! I spent the last few days believing she was dead. Now that she's actually alive again…"

"I know," Lisa stated with concern and then knelt down in front of the Australian when Chase cut himself off as he started to collapse until the women helped guide him into a chair nearby. "Believe me, I know. Listen to me, Robert. She's going to be alright now. You'll see. If you insist on being in there, you can keep an eye on her surgery from the observation room."

"Can I get you anything?" Janice asked nervously as she looked down upon the young doctor she was standing over. "Some water? Coffee?"

Chase simply shook his head, then the nurse walked away as Cuddy placed her hands gently on his knees for comfort like she had done days ago inside her office, and spoke up saying calmly, "We've all noticed you sitting in the chapel almost every night since Cameron's gone missing. It seems as though God has answered your prayers. The man who took her brought her back to us and he will finally pay. I need to go oversee to this bastard's care. Dr. Hourani is treating him for the beating. Don't worry, I won't allow you to catch any flak for what you did. I would have done the same thing and we all know House has done far worse. If he gets to get away with all that he does, then I can see to it that you can too. Now go. I'll be in soon."

As she started to walk away, Chase stood up again and called out to her while he responded, "Cuddy, tell Hourani to take his time. That bastard deserves to suffer for as long as possible."

"I think I can do that," she said with a sad smile.

"House has really rubbed off on her," Nurse Smits stated in observation when she came back and handed Chase a cup of coffee despite his earlier refusal for one. "Please don't tell her or House I said that. I'd never hear the end of it. Come on, honey. Let's go see your wife."


	12. Chapter 12

Please Forgive Me

Chapter Twelve

"So, how is she?" House asked curtly upon walking, or hobbling, into the room where his team surrounded Cameron as she lay lifeless and bleeding out on the operating table before the doctors while they immediately got to work on treating her for what was immediately visible to them.

"It's a good thing that you're here," Remy responded worryingly as she turned to the man she worked for as he entered, then looked up into window of the observation booth upon seeing Chase and Janice enter and nodded her head at their friend as if to indicate that they were going to take good care of her. "She's on fire. Her fever's got to be close to 106 degrees. She won't survive much longer if we can't bring her temperature down. I'm going to get the cooling blankets."

Foreman immediately continued, "She's going to need more enzymes, proteins, and lots of fluids. Her wrists are bleeding from lacerations that go all the way around. She must have been bound. The same lacerations are around both of her ankles too, though they're not nearly as bad. Where is the rest of this blood…? Please don't tell me..."

Taub removed the bloodied sheet away from her body to find the source of the wounds she was bleeding from, then looked up at Chase nervously until he turned back to House and answered softly, "She's bleeding out from between her thighs. She's obviously been raped, probably sodomized too."

"That's not all that this bastard did to her," House replied as he noticed the dark bruising along her left side and lower stomach. "She's bleeding internally. His attack on her was vicious and rough."

"I saw this guy," Foreman responded, as anger shined in his eyes over the pain that clearly lined Cameron's face. "He is a monster, but I'm telling you, he wasn't the guy who did all this to her. At least not initially. He only heightened her injuries by continuing his assault on her after someone else had his own turn. Son of a bitch."

Thirteen glanced quickly at her ex-boyfriend as she asked, "How could you possibly know that?"

House looked at the man who had worked under him longer than the rest of his team had and stated, "Does it really matter right now who's responsible?"

"Maybe not, but it will when the police arrive to arrest the bastard," Foreman answered again. "He said something about begging some other guy not to hurt her. Now that I can see the damage done to Cameron, I'm inclined to believe him."

"What's wrong with her?" Chase called out through the intercom with fear in his voice, being unable to hear anything that his colleagues were saying. "Don't keep me in the dark. I need to know what's going on with my wife."

All of a sudden, Cameron's body arched up off the table, then she began to writhe while the machines surrounding her wailed loudly as Chase ran down from the booth and cried out fearfully, "Allison!"

Taub shouted, "We're losing her!"

"Her fever's too high," Thirteen replied quickly, struggling to hold Cameron down with Taub's help while House and Foreman worked to force a tube down her throat in order to put her on life support so that they would be able to continue to treat her. "We need to bring it down faster!"

"Allison!" Chase shouted again as he ran over to them to take over for Remy until the doctors were all able to get her stabilized as her body finally stopped writhing. "I'm here. I need you to hold on, please."

House grabbed the Australian by his shoulders and pulled him out of the way as he spoke up again saying, "I know that your heart is overthinking your brain right now, but you can't be here and you know that. Go back up there, while we keep treating her. Come down again…"

Chase glared at him as he interrupted coldly, "Don't threaten me. I won't get in your way, but I'm not leaving this room. Allison needs someone here with her who actually cares for her more than as just another colleague or friend. Tell Cuddy if you want to, but you and I both know that you won't."

"Good for you," the narcissist responded smugly. "I just wanted to see if you still had the balls to stand up to me. Stand over in the corner until I need you."

Meanwhile…

The police in charge of the investigation into their doctor's abduction arrived at the hospital within fifteen minutes of being called by Cuddy once again, and when they entered the lobby, the Dean of Medicine stalled the two men for as long as possible while Dr. Hourani finished treating Carl Burton.

"Thank you for coming, officers," she said calmly as she reached out to shake their hands. "The man who abducted Dr. Cameron and brought her back just before we called you is down the hall here in an exam room. He's been restrained…"

One of the men cut her off while he looked at the woman in charge of the hospital and asked, "Why is he in an exam room? Was he injured?"

His partner added, "Did the doctor married to Dr. Cameron do something to him?"

"Carl Burton, one of the men from the files we gave you nights ago, had a partner and we believe that they both raped and did unspeakable things to her," Cuddy answered sternly. "Right now, she's fighting for her life. If Dr. Chase did anything to the monster that brought her in, then surely you can understand why he might have done what he did."

"We understand," the first cop replied in understanding as they made it to the room and Cuddy opened the door, only to find Dr. Hourani inside while he struggled to free himself from the cuffs that were once cuffed to the criminal, who was nowhere to be found.

Cuddy walked further into the room behind the officers as she asked angrily, "What the hell happened? Where's Burton?"

One of the men unlocked the cuffs to release the doctor as Hourani stated, "That bastard punched me in the face, knocked me down to the ground, and stole the key to his cuffs before I could do anything to stop him, then ran out of here like a bat out of hell."

"Well, it looks like we've still got two scumbags to find instead of just one," one of the officers responded in frustration as he and his partner turned to leave the room. "We'll be sure to keep you in the loop. We'd like to speak with Dr. Chase now, that is if he's here."

"I understand that, but right now he's in with his wife," Cuddy answered firmly. "As I told you, she's in a bad way and he's terrified for her. I am asking you to please wait until a later time before you talk with him."

The second officer nodded in agreement as he replied, "We understand. Keep us updated on her progress. We'll be in touch then. Thank you for the call, Dr. Cuddy."

Early into the next morning…

Chase was sitting quietly at Cameron's bedside holding her hand, exactly where House expected to find him as the crippled doctor walked quietly into the room and waited for a few minutes while he looked down at Cameron, then finally he spoke up saying sincerely, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to find her. I'm a doctor, not a detective. But it's because I'm a doctor, that I can save her now, and I will."

"I know that you'll try," the younger man responded despondently without taking his eyes off of the woman he loved while she remained on life support. "No matter what your motive for doing so is. Do whatever it is that you have to do. I may not trust you any longer, but I hope for her sake and for yours that you really can save her. I was wrong before about one thing. No matter what you tell us or how you treat us, I know that in your odd way you do actually care if something happens to one of us."

"I think you might be mistaking me with someone else," House answered. "Look, I realize that I am a cold-hearted bastard just like you said I was, like I've been told by a lot of people. Cameron pretty much told me the same thing on the night she left the hospital and left you. She also told me that there was no way back for either one of us, but it looks like she was wrong. At least about you she was. You've chosen her like you should have done before. I don't agree with your decision, but it's probably the right one."

Chase ran his fingers through Cameron's hair as he replied sadly, "I know it is. Allison has a long road ahead of her and I plan to do whatever it takes to make sure that she can get back to being the strong woman she is, even if that means quitting the hospital all together so that I can take care of her for as long as she needs me to."

House nodded as he said, "You might as well. It's probably for the best. You always were the worst doctor on my team."

While the days passed, Cameron slowly began to recover, though she still had yet to wake until a week and a half later and when she opened her eyes, the first person she saw was the man she was still married to and still loved despite him having signed their divorce papers on the night she had disappeared.

"Allison," Chase stated with relief when she turned her head weakly to try to look at the man sitting beside her while he held her hand tightly within his own and gently reached up to touch her face, careful not to disturb the tube now running beneath her nose to help her breathe in place of the large tube and mask over her nose and mouth which she wore until the night before. "Oh thank God."

"No… no, plea… please," she cried weakly as she struggled to pull away from him, no longer seeing Chase, but the men who raped her instead. "Don't…."

He immediately leaned in closer in hope that she could see him more closely as he continued, "It's me, Allison. It's Robert. Just listen to my voice. I'm right here and I'm not leaving you."

Cameron broke down as she finally recognized Chase again and weakly sat up with his help and leaned into his embrace while he held her close, then she asked fearfully, "Rob… Robert?"

"The bastards who did this to you are both gone," he responded sadly. "They were found dead. They can't hurt you. I'll never let anyone ever hurt you again, I promise."

"I'm… so sor… sorry," she spoke again while he gently laid her back down against the bed, but continued to hold her. "I'm sor…"

Chase shook his head as he answered, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I love you. I always will."

Allison whispered, "I love you too."

Cameron recovered slowly, while Chase remained with her. Weeks later, he went back to work for House per his wife's prodding, knowing it was where he belonged and Allison chose to quit being a doctor all together so she could find herself again. Their tragedy brought them together once more and their divorce was forgotten.

The End


	13. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have read and have written reviews for my story! They are much appreciated. I'm honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
